


Nightmares

by Ponu_PK



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Appleradio, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Lucifer Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponu_PK/pseuds/Ponu_PK
Summary: Alastor is awoken in the middle of the night by a horrid nightmare, good thing his hubby is there to comfort him. <3(Just a short, and fluffy Appleradio prompt. ^^)
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Lucifer Magne/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Lucifer/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 24





	Nightmares

_Alastor awoke with a violent jolt._

_He panted heavily as he sat straight up as he stared at his blanket in the darkness, his body soaked in sweat._

_The cold night air filled his burning, aching lungs._

_His ears pinned to the back of his head._

_He put his hand up to his face, only to feel the tears that were leaking._

_He hiccuped softly as he tried to wipe them away while still feeling fresh ones that wanted freedom._

_Something rustled under the covers next to him, he froze, hearing the moan of something waking up, only to feel an arm drape itself over his lap, curling around his lower abdomen, and tightening, showing a sign of comfort._

_"Another one?" Lucifer asked as he groaned, still not being used to being awoken in the middle of the night, sitting up from the spot in the bed, and pulling Alastor into a sloppy, yet, gentle embrace, while rubbing his eyes with his free hand before placing it, too, around Alastors' waist._

_Lucifer yawned, resting his head on Alastors' shoulder, as the other was taller than him._

_"How many is that now? At least... Twelve?" Lucifer spoke as he let out another yawn._

_"I-I'm s-sorry..." The deer stuttered, all sense of pride ridden from his mind as a few more tears still continued to lace down his cheeks._

_"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, I-I keep w-waking you u-up..." Alastor stuttered once more as he desperately tried to keep his body from shaking._

_'If people could see me now, what would they think? That the big, bad Radio Demon is just a little 'ol cry baby?' Alastor thought, disappointed in himself._

_Lucifer let out a quiet growl before he shifted on the bed only to appear in front of Alastor to gently wipe his tears away._

_He looked at Alastor's flustered face, his red-beat eyes from crying, the tear streaks down his cheeks, his lovely, fluffy ears that were no longer in view as they were now plastered to the back of the poor deers' head, Alastor's' fearful, and sorrow-filled eyes._

_"Don't you ever say you're sorry about something like this." Lucifer said, his voice seemed commanding, yet, comforting at the same time._

_"You never half to say sorry because of something like this, Alastor. I knew what I was getting into when I got with you, and nightmares had to be one of the little problems." Lucifer said before he let out a chuckle._

_"Besides, cuddling with you in the middle of the night is a pretty cool pro, if I do say so myself." Lucifer spoke as he cupped Alastors' face with a caring smile._

_Alastor looked into Lucifers' yellow snake-like eyes as he smiled sincerely at him._

_He, then, hugged the other, burying his face in the others' neck as his body, finally, felt like it wanted to relaxe, and calm down._

_Lucifer, then, shifted once more._

_He moved one of his arms under Alastor so he could lift him, which wasn't very hard since the other, literally, weighed that of a feather to him._

_Alastor let out a quiet squeak as lucifer picked him up, but obliged to the action._

_Lucifer leaned against the front board of the bed as he placed Alastor in his lap._

_In this position, he could, finally, rest his head in Alastor's' soft hair as he let out an exasperated sigh that was followed by a chuckle._

_"What's so funny?" Asked a now sleepy Alastor._

_"Oh, nothing." Lucifer spoke, a bit smugly, as he removed his face from Alastor's' soft locks and proceeded to bury his face into the side of Alastor's' neck as he, then, planted soft kisses along his neck along with allowing his fangs to graze the sensitive, yet, scarred skin._

_"L-Lou... No." The deer spoke as a shudder went down his spine._

_Lucifer only sighed as he moved his head away from the deers' neck._

_"I know, I know, darlin’." Lucifer said, then, burying his face into Alastor's' hair once more before shifting a bit to get into a comfortable position._

_Alastor did the same as he turned around, only to lay his face on Lucifers' chest, and wrap his arms around the other._

_"Good night, Lou, love you." Alastor spoke tiredly to the other._

_"'Night, dearie, love you, too." Lucifer said tiredly, as well, but his words were a bit muffled, considering his face was buried in Alastor's' soft hair._


End file.
